Propuesta a lo Varrick
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Varrick invita a Zhu Li a una "cita" en el cine. Este Fic participa en la "Semana Zhurrick" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


Disclaimer: **_Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra_** es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_Este Fic participa en la Semana Zhurrick, organizada por el Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

* * *

Su expresión era normal, como siempre. Sin mostrar alguno indicio de lo feliz que se sentía por dentro. Y es que, no todos los días su jefe le invitaba al cine. Le acompañaba a la filmación de películas, sí, pero eran contadas las veces que había visto el resultado en pantalla, con compañía de él.

Sabía que no debía hacer un escándalo de esto. Explicaciones de por qué fue invitada, se imaginaba muchas. Era probable que nada en especial, tan sólo a Varrick se le había antojado ver una película. Tan simple como a veces se le antoja comer pastel de calabaza con nuez.

Sin embargo, se sentía bien saber que irían juntos a algún lugar, que nada tenía que ver con negocios.

—¿Zhu Li, estás lista? —Su voz llegó desde la sala. Ella, quien se encontraba en su habitación, se dio una última mirada en el espejo y salió.

—Estoy lista, Señor —afirmó una vez se encontró frente a él.

Varrick la miró (con poca discreción) de pies a cabeza: Llevaba unas zapatillas plateadas que parecían nuevas, un liso pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa blanca cubierta por un suéter azul marino con todos los botones abrochados, y el lacio cabello suelto. Lucía muy bonita.

Ella notó su mirada, y aunque Varrick no hizo ningún comentario sobre lo mucho que le había gustado su aspecto, ella se sonrojó, y su pecho se llenó de orgullo. Vaya, de las pocas veces (por no decir la única) que su jefe la miraba de esa manera.

Él tosió un poco, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Se metieron al Satomóvil (con chofer) que los esperaba afuera de la mansión, y se pusieron marcha al cine.

Una vez que llegaron, luego de pasar por un incómodo silencio en el trayecto (de esos en los que se nota la tensión en el aire), le agradecieron al conductor y entraron al cinema.

—¿Cuál película veremos? —preguntó con curiosidad. No es como si hubiera muchas opciones: Varrick era de los pocos productores de cine y actualmente, no tenía muchos trabajos realizados.

—"Los ojos del pez" —anunció seguro.

Zhu Li recordó varias partes de la película, que pudo ver desde cerca cómo se realizaban. Habían viajado hasta la Tribu Agua del Norte para rodarla. La historia era muy simple: Princesa de la Tribu enamorada de un guerrero donnadie. Al final él le entrega un collar de compromiso (hecho con basura) y se casan.

Por asuntos de negocios, no pudieron asistir al estreno, así que Zhu Li supuso que por eso estaban ahí. Para ver el resultado de un largo período de grabación. No era una cita romántica ni por asomo.

—Excelente elección, señor —fingió un poco y luchó por esconder la decepción en su voz.

No había necesidad de comprar boletos. Él, como fundador del cine, tenía acceso gratuito a cualquier sala. Eso sin mencionar que también podía comer todas las golosinas que quisiera sin pagar.

Varrick llenó una cubeta de gomitas, pidió palomitas de maíz y un refresco sabor limón tamaño grande (sí, cuando iba al cine le encantaba comer chucherías, aunque casi siempre se las terminaba antes de que siquiera empezara la película).

Entraron a la sala doce, eligieron lugares en la zona central, para "ver mejor", y de repente se hundieron en otro silencio que sólo se veía interrumpido por el ruido que hacía Varrick al masticar.

Aunque estaba ilusionada con la idea de salir con su jefe, en parte agradecía que sólo fueran cuestiones laborales. Le quitó presión de encima, y los nervios habían disminuido considerablemente.

Cinco minutos después las luces se fueron apagando, indicando que era hora de comenzar con el espacio publicitario.

La pantalla se iluminó y una voz de documental, de esos que pasan en History Channel hizo acto de presencia.

_Desde los tiempos de las cavernas, el hombre siempre ha necesitado de una dama para sobrevivir..._

En pantalla se mostraba a un Neandertal (Varrick disfrazado, para ser exactos) entrando en una cueva con un ramo de rosas en la mano, para su amada: Una mujer cavernícola no identificada.

—Señor, ¿cuándo grabó esto? —preguntó sorprendida. Y en cierta forma ofendida (y celosa). ¿Desde cuándo Varrick planeaba anuncios sin su ayuda? ¿Y quién era aquella mujer?

—Tú sólo observa —Le restó importancia con una mano, admirando en grande lo genial que resultaba su grabación.

_... Siendo ellas la base de nuestra existencia, todos tenemos a nuestro mujer especial. Aquella que nos cuida, regaña, mima y ama como ninguna. _

Más escenas de parejas se mostraron (en donde Varrick fue reemplazado por un apuesto actor de la Nación del Fuego). Desde la época del Antiguo Egipto, pasando por la Edad Media, hasta la actualidad.

_...Y es tiempo de gritarlo al mundo..._

Varrick seguía el diálogo en voz baja, preparándose para el momento.

_Zhu Li Moon, ¿me harías el hombre más feliz del Universo, aceptando ser mi novia? _

La voz del presentador seguía, sin embargo, ahora era el rostro de Varrick (ya con su aspecto tradicional) quien parecía dijera aquellas palabras.

La canción alegre de fondo se apagó. Todo cesó por un instante. Las luces se encendieron apuntando a la pareja, expectantes de la respuesta de Zhu Li.

Varrick movía sus manos, nervioso. ¿Había sido demasiado? ¡Pobre de él si lo rechazaba enfrente de aquellas personas! O frente a nadie. De igual manera le rompería el corazón el no ser correspondido.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Esto no es lo que uno espera cuando tu jefe te invita al cine.

Sintió cómo los ojos de más de cien personas se le quedaban viendo con intensidad. Algunos tenían preparado el "Ahh" tierno, por si decía que sí. Otros se morían por gritar "Buu" en caso de que se negara.

—¡Claro que acepto! —respondió al fin, llena de alegría.

Los aplausos y chiflidos no se hicieron esperar. La sala entera estalló en gritos, como si hubieran estado esperando ese preciso momento todas sus vidas, aún cuando la mayoría ni siquiera los conocía hasta hoy.

Varrick también soltó un chillido de triunfo y la besó con deseo, provocando euforia entre los presentes. De nuevo.

Ella apenas y se lo creía. ¿En verdad estaba pasando? ¿Varrick, con quien siempre soñaba despierta (y dormida) le había pedido ser su pareja, y además, besado? ¡Y qué deliciosos labios, por cierto! Con un sabor a menta fresca (y demás golosinas recién comidas) que bien podría deleitar gustosa por el resto de su vida.

Incluso repasó la fecha en su cabeza, para asegurarse de que aquello no fuera una mala broma por el Día de los Inocentes, o algo. Para su buena suerte, ese día era 16 de Octubre. Una fecha un tanto alejada.

Varrick se sentía estupendo. Haber reunido el valor para declarársele a aquella linda mujer no era tarea fácil, pues así de extrovertido y extravagante que resultaba ser a veces, también era tímido con ciertas cuestiones. En especial le temía al rechazo. Aquí entre nos, tenía las de perder en esta propuesta, porque podría ser un galán hecho y derecho, pero muy caballeroso y atento con Zhu Li, por desgracia, no había sido. No me malinterpreten: la amaba, y la apreciaba sobremanera, es sólo que jamás supo cómo demostrarlo. Sentía vergüenza, miedo. Así que sus sentimientos los disfrazó de órdenes a veces absurdas, y jugó bien su papel de jefe excéntrico. Aunque ya a estas alturas podrían irse olvidando de ello, pues hoy empezaba una nueva y excitante etapa en sus vidas: el noviazgo.

Y por muy encantadora que hubiera sido su declaración, la función tenía que continuar, así que apagaron las luces y la pantalla volvió a iluminarse.

Con las fuertes emociones recién vividas, a Zhu Li hasta se le había olvidado cuál película verían. ¿En verdad importaba? ¿Por qué mejor no salían y se iban a su hogar a hacer cosas de novios?

—Eh, Varrick —llamó su atención en voz baja, pues no quería molestar a los demás—. ¿Y si nos vamos? —preguntó un tanto insegura. Quizá él sí quería ver la película. Quizá fue una pregunta muy tonta.

Sonrió pícaro. Varias interesantes ideas cruzaron por su mente.

—Me parece perfecto —Total, ya sabían ambos cómo terminaba la película. Lo importante era que ella viera la propuesta.

Con elegancia, se paró de su asiento y le extendió su brazo a Zhu Li para que hiciera lo mismo. Así, tomados de la mano, salieron de la sala. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por los presentes, quienes volvieron a chiflar y a hacer uno que otro comentario sugerente. Ambos rieron (un tanto incómodos) y huyeron del cine.

—¿Y ahora ? —Vio a los alrededores, buscando un lugar adonde ir, buscando qué hacer.

—Ahora... —dejó la frase en el aire, y se apresuró a besarla, sujetando su cintura con delicadeza.

En medio del beso, ella sonrió. Qué asombroso sería probar esos labios por el resto de la tarde, y, ¿por qué no? Por el resto de su vida.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
